


Locked Up

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Oral, Frank honestly has a rough time in jail, Jail AU, M/M, attemped rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Frank's past catches up to him as he got put down for murder. Arriving at jail, he finds his cellmate, a weirdo named Danny.Officially getting a second chapter
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Frank cursed as he finally was pushed out into the yard with all the other inmates. Although he would not admit it, he was kind of scared. Cause yeah he was kind of short and that enthusiastic cop that said he was probally gonna end up someones bitch, kept echoing in his head. Taking a deep breath though he tried to keep his expression angry as he walked further in. 

"Been awhile since we had a kid join. What you do, steal a tv?" A large man taunted. Frank glared at him. 

"Sure." He said. Cause he had stolen plenty of TVs but that was not what ultimately caught him. 

No, he should have known that killing that janitor would eventually be found out. The only good thing that came out of it was the rest of the Legion wasn't caught. Only Frank. He remembered their horrified looks as he was dragged away. With him only managing one last smile in attempt to comfort as he was eventually dragged off. 

They thankfully had stayed away through the trials but Frank still missed them dearly. The murder had been considered third degree but they also put him down for Arson, resisting Arrest, and whatever other charges they could think of. 

So alas he ended up here. A sudden push dragged him out of his thoughts as the same man stood above him. "You hear me, punk?" He demanded. 

Frank just grit his teeth, "Fuck off." He demanded. The man just laughing before a punch was suddenly flung at him knocking him back but swinging him into action. The fight was unfair though, as his lackeys grabbed him and kept him pinned before he could even retaliate. Only having to take it. The guards only stopping it by calling out that's enough. 

Finally being released, he gasped, fighting to stay conscious as he fell to his knees. Face and well everything burning. "Welcome to your new home." One of them said before spitting on Frank. Wiping away the glob, he stayed there for a moment, catching his breath before shakily getting to his feet. 

Almost about to fall again when someone reached out to help. "Careful child. Think Terry likes you. Hes usually more violent." An older voice commented. Turning he spotted a man well into his 70s helping him up. Although Frank didnt want the help he still accepted it. 

"What the fuck was that." Frank muttered out. 

"Terry's welcoming gift." The man responded. "Be thankful it was his group that saw you first. The group over their Scotts, can't be bothered to remember their 'gang name', are usually much worse." He explained. Frank followed his gaze, spotting a bunch of tattooed freaks in the corner. He averted his gaze as one looked over at him. 

"Lucky me." He muttered. 

"How old are you?" The man suddenly questioned. Frank was already fighting a killer headache so he didn't feel like lying to him. 

"Nineteen." He admitted. 

A low whistle escaped the old man, "Young lad then. Well, good luck." He stated. Letting go of Frank before turning to leave, "Oh my name is Clarence. What is yours?" 

"Frank." He muttered. Getting a smile from the man before he walked off. 

Now alone Frank's body was still throbbing but he could finally think a little clearer. Walking over to one of the cafeteria benches as he looked around. He could clearly tell different factions out. Although some people seemed to eat alone. It seemed like supper or whatever this was. Was ending soon, as the guards started to come in. Ushering everyone up. He stood with them as he walked back to the cell. He had been assigned it earlier while everyone was apparently on their free time block. Which usually meant they were in the Courtyard, library or what not. 

Stopping in front of his cell, he noticed another male was already there. This man was taller then him with dark black hair, and a distinct scar above his left eye. He was clearly looking through Frank's stuff, which even though it wasn't much. Still angered Frank. "Hey fuckface that's mine!" He snarled. 

Walking in and taking the toothbrush away from the man. In hindsight he realized he probally should be a bit more careful in a place like this. Although the man didn't look too dangerous. Probally was a thief or some type of hijacker. The man had just smirked at him. "They actually gave me a roommate." He said, chuckling his dark eyes never leaving Franks.

Frank shook his head before putting away his own things. Doing his best to ignore the other. Even though he felt like continuing. "Figured they were too scared to. After what I did to the last one." The man continued. 

"What did you do to the last one?" Frank questioned. But the other man didn't respond simply grinning at Frank. 

Frank huffed at that though not appreciating the cryptic nature of the other man. "Whatever. Just stay away from me and I'm sure we'll get along. I'm Frank." He greeted. 

The other man just nodded, but didn't make to introduce himself. Simply watching Frank as the other moved around the room. Frank looking around anywhere for whatever reason he didn't really know. He just felt restless especially with the others gaze on him. "You ever gonna stop staring?" He demanded. 

"No. You're interesting." The man responded. 

Frank grit his teeth before finally pausing at the bed. It seemed he was the bottom bunk. Crawling into the bed, he sighed looking over and still seeing the man just watching him. Groaning though his head felt like it was pounding. "Whatever, night creep." He said turning away from the weirdo. 

Sleep seemed to find him surprisingly easy after that. 

Waking up the next day, to the sound of the guard banging on the bars. Just made his still pounding headache come back full force. Rubbing at his face, he looked over noticing his roommate just watching the guard. The guard finally moving on but not without the mans gaze following him. "Hes so annoying." The man said. Although his voice sounded surprisingly cheerful. 

"Does he always wake us up like that?" Frank groaned. 

"Only the lucky ones." The man teased. 

Frank scoffed, lucky them. Grabbing his next days change of clothes, he paused before looking over at the man, unsurprised to see his gaze on him. "Do you mind?" He growled. 

"Not at all." The man responded. Literally sitting criss cross on the ground. Still watching Frank. Frank cursed but turned away from the other slowly undressing. Despite feeling self conscious about his current creeper. 

Nevermind his earlier assumption that this man was a thief. He probally was some kind if pervert. Which really made Frank wish he had a shank of some kind. Finally dressed he gasped as he was suddenly grabbed. Immediately swinging and squirming to get away from the other. 

"Daniel. Let the kid go." A guards voice suddenly called. A soft sigh escaping, 'Daniel' as he reluctantly let go. 

"Wasn't gonna hurt him." Daniel responded. Frank immediately scrambling back before glaring at the other man. Daniel however kept his gaze on Frank. Smiling warmly as the cell was opened. Guns pointed at them both as Daniel walked out, unbothered. 

"I don't agree with letting you back into general. Please give me a reason to kick you back into isolation." The guard muttered.

Daniel shrugged before finally turning his gaze towards the guard. "You don't trust me?" He asked. Feigning hurt. The man just scoffed before pushing Daniel the rest of the way too. 

"You, get a move on." He said aiming the gun at Frank. Which caused him to move out as well. 

Outside Frank took note of a sharply dressed man. His gaze on Daniel as he looked over his notebook. "Danny, you ready for your next session?" The man questioned. 

Danny just sighed before putting out his hands which were quickly cuffed and put behind his back. Before what Frank considered a bit overkill, they also chained his feet. So he could barely shuffle, "Always love our talks professor." Danny just said. 

Frank raised an eyebrow at that as he was slowly dragged away. Danny casting one last glance at Frank. Winking as he disappeared from sight. 

God he was a fucking weirdo. 

\-------------------------

Danny stood across from the doctor. The chains on his legs keeping him chained to the couch. So he couldn't really move much. A precaution they had place after he had gotten... upset. Today though he was actually in a good mood which the doctor noted. "You seem, happy." He noted. 

"They gave me a cellmate." Danny said, pleased. 

The man paused at that, "I saw that." The man said slowly. 

"What is he in for? Arson? Thievery? Ohoho murder?" Danny questioned. 

"I can not discuss another patient with you. I'd much rather talk about you." The man said. Danny just made a gagging noise before leaning back in the couch. 

"That's fine. I'll figure it out myself." Danny responded. Fingers tapping on the couch as his knee started to bounce in place. 

"Right, well Danny, I got a new prescription that I want you to take." The man said. This caused Danny to freeze. He hated the drugs and he thought he had made it clear he didn't want to take them. 

"No." He said darkly. 

"Sorry, no choice." The man said. Danny immediately tried to jump out of the way as a guard grabbed him. Even with the chains it took two guards to contain him as they forced the drugs down his throat. Danny coughing as he almost choked on the water. Finally he was released as he was shoved back down onto the couch. 

Groaning softly, Danny reached up before resting his hands against the side of his head. "Now, Danny, your gonna have to take those twice daily. You can either take them willingly or these gentleman here will force you." The man explained. Danny just lifted his middle finger and directed it at the professor. 

The man just sighed before looking down at his clipboard. "I hope you will feel different soon." He responded. "Now, I figure we mind as well talk about Darcy." He said. Danny just chuckled resting his head back and closing his eyes. 

"You want me to apologize?" Danny questioned, feeling dizzy. 

"Don't think you are capable." The professor responded. Danny frowned, ah perhaps he was right. He couldn't remember apologizing for anything in his life. 

"No, I more want to ask why? It had almost been a year." The man said. The statement of thinking Danny was better was left unsaid. 

"Because I could." Danny responded. The therapy office had a window that he could look out of. Danny found himself staring off outside. It was raining. 

"Are you going to do it again?" The man asked tensed. Danny thought it over. He had just met Frank but he seemed much different then Darcy was. Darcy was annoying, older then Danny, some gang member. Killing him was satisfying. Would killing Frank be satisfying. 

"Nah I want something else from Frank." He admitted. 

"Oh?" The man asked. Leaving it open-ended but Danny didn't offer much more. 

"I'm hungry. I don't want to talk anymore." Danny responded after a moment. 

"We still have 20 more minutes." The professor responded. Danny shrugged just going quiet. A thing that caused the man to sigh. He knew when Ghostface didn't want to talk anymore. He wouldn't. Although he had something that perhaps would interest Danny for a bit longer. 

"They're making a movie about you." He said. Watching as those dark, emotionless eyes lit up for a moment. In an emotion not even the psychologist could pinpoint. 

"Who's directing it?" His soft voice questioned after almost five minutes. Just before the therapist was ready to call it quits. 

"Wes Craven." He responded. Danny hummed, eyes narrowing before nodding. 

Anymore attempts to get him to talk seemed to be met with deaf ears. Till finally he gave up and Danny got removed from the room. The therapist watching him go worriedly.

\------------------------

Frank was pissed. It seemed like everyone had a bone to pick with him. First with the guy handing out food purposely spitting in his food. Then when he tried to walk to take a seat he was tripped. So giving up on fucking eating. He just tried to avoid people only to have people come to him. 

He usually enjoyed a good fight but this was getting ridiculous. Nursing a bleeding lip and his earlier bruises from yesterday just made worse. He walked back into the cafeteria. Looking around before spotting Danny at his own table. Most people avoiding the man. Without really knowing better he went over before sitting down next to Danny. 

The man turning to look at him, curiously. "You look like shit." Danny commented. Frank just grunted. 

"Don't know what people's problem is." He muttered. 

Danny just smiled as he looked over the other. Still feeling dizzy due to the stupid medication the doctor had given him. See? That's why he couldn't get along with that man. He was always trying to fix something that wasn't broken. "You're small and new. Their curious." Danny responded.

Frank scoffed before tapping the table, "Like a bunch of monkeys." He muttered. 

"That's a comparison." Danny agreed. Tapping his own food. He never felt hungry on the drugs so off. But he also didn't have much time. So he quickly ate enough so he wouldn't be shaky later. Leaving the rest. 

Soon though dinner time was over and it was essentially time for 'work'. Making liscence plates, doing laundry, cleaning the library, there was many different jobs they gave people here. Even bead work which Danny had been fond of. Standing, he smirked as Frank stood with him. 

Together they joined the line to leave. As they were walking out, someone again tried to trip Frank although, Danny reached out and caught him. Chuckling as they continued to walk. Seemed like that little bit of help worked cause Frank unconsciously moved closer to Danny. Glaring at everyone else. 

It seemed like they were folding laundry today. Which caused Danny to sigh as they walked into a room. Still it was better then isolation so finding a spot. He quickly went to work. He knew even if he finished fast he wouldn't get recreation time. They seemed to not trust him with it. 

Frank of course took the spot next to him. Watching what he was doing before doing the same. Folding laundry was always so calming although halfway through it seemed Frank was being called away to his own session. The boy reluctantly following the men as he headed off to the doctors office. 

\---------------------

Frank was nervous as he was lead away. Body still sore and his ever constant headache was back. Still as they arrived, he frowned as he noticed the same man that talked to Danny earlier. "Ah Franklin Morrison." He said, surprisingly holding out his hand. Frank just glared and ignored it, walking over to the couch and sitting down. 

The man didn't seem bothered however as he looked over a file. "It seems that you have had a hard life." The man commented. Frank tensed. "Nothing seemed to stick, I could see how this could make you angry. Are you angry Frank?" He questioned. 

Frank glared before tapping his leg, "What do you think?" He questioned. 

The man ignored his toxic response, "You seemed to do well in school. Even above average in science. Do you like science?" He questioned. 

Frank remembered Chemistry and Physics. He actually had found those classes quite fun. Even though he had a tendency to skip. He rarely skipped those ones. The chemistry teacher was also one of the few reasons he had actually tried. She had believed in him. Told Frank that he could amount to great things. If only she could see him now. "Not like it matters." Frank mumbled. 

"Yes, I guess not. You probally assume your life is over." The man commented. 

"It is over." Frank responded softly. He was in jail, for murder and whatever else that shit cop could put him down for. He didn't even know you could be charged for something that happened across the border. But apparently you could. 

He seemed lost in thought his headache getting worse as he clutched at his head. "Seems like you are a target." He heard the man say. 

"Yeah and the guards don't do shit about it. They just watch. The fucking assholes." Frank responded, more pissed about that then everyone having it in on him. The man just sighed though. 

"Would you like some painkillers. I can prescribe that with your medication." He offered. Frank however froze at that. 

"Medication?" He questioned. 

"Yes, I read in your file that it is assumed that you suffer fr-" 

"You ain't giving me SHIT!" Frank snarled, leaping to his feet. Immediately being shoved down by one of the guards in the room. Still he could still run his mouth. "All that is, is a way for society to control people. To make them dumb and complicit. Keep that shit away from me!" He ranted. 

The man however just waved over another guard before he pulled out an orange pill bottle. "Frank I promise this will make you feel better. We might have to find a few different ones to see what works best with you though. So I hope you will work with me on this." The man stated. 

Frank responded by spitting at him. And then in the next moment his mouth was held open and he was forced to swallow the pill. The guards went to let him go but he shook them off. Pouting and angry as he sat down on the couch. "There see that wasn't so bad." The man stated. Frank just clenched and unclenched his hands. 

"Please understand Frank that I am just trying to help." 

"I don't want your help." Frank mumbled, voice coming off more emotional then he had intended. 

"If you work with me. I can make sure that your stay here will be... safer. And perhaps even shorter if I see visible improvement. I don't think you are a bad person Frank. It was read as an accident and I don't see you as a murderer." He monologued, "And trust me, I have talked with many of them. It was an accident." He said. 

Frank just shook his head, "Doesn't matter." He responded. Getting lost as he remembered that night. Pressuring the other Legion to join in as well. The sense of gratification when they did. Then later after the body was buried and they went their seperate ways. The freak out and panic attack he allowed himself to have. Cause he had fucking killed someone, they all had, cause of him. 

"You regret it don't you?" The man questioned, writing on his sheet of paper. Frank shook his head. 

"I didn't go into it expecting to kill someone. I just saw... her get grabbed and the knife. And I had to.." Frank rambled. Surprised he was saying this much. He couldn't hide the Legions involvement with their extracurricular activities. So he had to change the story. They were there yes but the story changed after that. 

"Yes your friends. You told them to keep their mouths shut about it. Even threatened to kill them too?" The professor questioned. That was the lie part that was hidden in truth. Cause Frank knew he scared them. Or at least Susie. He had never threatened her, not with her life. But he did remind her that nobody could find out. Or they'd all be in jail. 

"Only way to keep the secret." Frank admitted softly. 

The dynamic had changed after that night. Julie surprisingly taking more control. Not that Frank wasn't still in charge. He just felt less obligated. It was ironic that they caught him and not Julie. Cause he had feeling that she was the really bloodthirsty one out of the four of them. 

He remembered the next day, how excited she was that they did something real. The kiss she gave him that promised something more. Frank had found her excitement intoxicating. And the four had tagged the movie theatre and stole alcohol from the nearby liquor store. 

"Do you love your friends?" The man questioned. After watching Frank for a long while. 

Frank just nodded, cause of course he did. He got them out of Ormond didn't he? Well part of that was their own commitment. But he remembered Joey thanking him, for giving him the courage to leave. He was a committed young man and Frank knew he had a real shot at college. He didn't even care when Joey stopped engaging in their nightly activities. He was still Legion, and he still would talk for hours with Frank about the corruption of the system. 

"You have a nice personality to you Frank. A thing that draws people towards you. Despite your outward appearance." The man said pointing at Frank. No doubt meaning the tattoos. Frank didn't care about that though. He never wanted to be apart of society. "You're charismatic." He added. 

Frank already knew this so he just nodded. Yeah, he knew how to play the field what of it? Didn't seem like the man had a point though so he just wrote more in his notebook. "How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Fine." Frank responded. Cause honestly he did just feel fine. Kind of numb even. 

"That's good. That's good. I think I'll conclude our session now. I would like another one in two more days." He offered. Frank just shrugged, "Oh and Frank, you should take one of those pills a day. The guards are ordered to make sure you do if you don't." He explained. Frank frowned, usually he would have felt angry but all he felt was nothing. 

A part of him realized that's what the drugs must have done so he just shrugged. "Okay." He mumbled. 

\-----------------------

The rest of the day went by somewhat uneventful. That was right up till the end when Terry, the man from before walked up to him. "Hey bitch." He called. Frank looked up before taking a step back as he saw not one but four guys approaching him. 

"Leave me alone." He said. Unable to really feel his usual anger, so instead all he was feeling was fear. Which was arguably much worse. 

"Aww, where you going bitch? Think it's time we figure out who you belong to." Terry commented grabbing Frank which immediately caused him to swing at him. He may be feeling numb at the moment but at least his instincts were still on point.

His hit just grazed off of the guy though. Pulling back his fist, Frank just closed his eyes before the hit knocked him back. Groaning as his vision swam and blackness crept in. He expected more but none came. Just laying there he figured one of the guards must have showed up to stop it. And as he felt hands grab onto him, he leaned into them. 

"You're too cute for your own good." A familiar voice teased. Frank just shook his head but didn't fight as Danny carried him off. Looking around as they arrived back at the cell. Actually relieved to see it as he pulled off from Danny and stumbled onto the bed.

He tensed however when his cellmate decided to do the same. Pulling Frank against himself as he rested his head on Frank's shoulder. Frank figured he should of shoved him off but it felt nice admittedly and he blamed it on his tiredness. The others heartbeat was slow and steady, and he found himself lulled into a sense of peace as he leaned more against him. 

"Why am I a target?" He mumbled. 

"Cause your cute. Most of these... guys... haven't had good sex in a long while. They want to shove your pretty face down and fuck you into submission." Danny said crudely. 

"I'm not gonna be anyone's bitch." Frank muttered. 

"Yeah you will. You're small and you already proved that you can be easily overpowered. Bet Terry's crew would even share you." Danny said in amusement. Frank tightened his hold on the other. 

"The guards will stop them." Frank responded. 

A low chuckle as Frank was pulled back onto the bed. Danny keeping him close, "I'm sure they will." He had responded. A hand coming up to pet Frank's hair. Frank sighed softly as he felt himself drifting, falling completely asleep laying against the other. 

Waking up in the morning, he found himself in the same predicament. And pushing against the other, he fell out of bed with a groan. Tired dark eyes turning to regard Frank. "Goodmorning." Danny yawned. 

"You slept with me?" Frank sputtered.

"Oh not yet dear~" Danny responded with a wink. Frank cringing before turning as the cell doors opened. Just like yesterday the professor was waiting for them. His gaze on Danny who didn't say anything this time as he was chained up and forced to follow the man. 

Leaving Frank to the fishes. Although Frank was determined to stay out of peoples radar. 

\---------------------------

Now, Frank had watched enough movies to be quite afraid of the showers. Especially since he had to admit, after catching a guy licking his lips while looking at him, that they probally wanted more then beating him up. 

Which was concerning to put it mildly. 

A guard was just watching him with a raised eyebrow, as Frank stood for perhaps a bit too long in front of the entrance. A chuckle from the man had Frank glaring. Yeah the guards wouldn't help. God he wished he had a shank of some kind. Biting the bullet, he walked into the room. The showers were completely open which was alarming but he should have guessed. He'd seen enough prison movies. 

It seemed besides an old man though, he was alone. Having to change constantly in front of Danny made him a bit more willing as he stripped down quickly. Eyes darting around as he quickly turned the water on. Grabbing the soap, dropping the soap and leaving the soap cause there was no way in hell he was picking it up. Instead he reached over to the next stall and grabbed that soap. Sudding up his hair and wincing at the feel of the water on his welts and bruises. 

It was both painful and kind of a relief. Although the sound of voices kind of freaked him out. So quickly setting the soap down, he didn't even bother drying himself as he quickly stepped out. Grabbing his pants just as Terry's crew arrived. "You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled to himself. Quickly attempting to pull his pants off. Trying not to reveal how afraid he was as the man approached. 

"Well look what we have here boys. Just the bitch I was looking for." The man boasted. 

Frank reached for his shirt only to have his wrist grabbed. Immediately he attempted to pull his hand away but couldn't. Feeling helpless he just glared up at the much larger man. "Fuck off." He snarled. 

Everyone just burst into laughter at that. Which caused Frank to grit his teeth. "Think this bitch needs to learn some manners." The man boasted. With Frank suddenly being kicked down to his knees. 

He didn't need to look up to realize what they wanted. But the hand grabbing his jaw, which still hurt from yesterday forced him to look up. At the rather large dick in front of him. "Either suck it. Or I'll pin you down and make you my bitch here and now." The man warned. Frank's eyes widened, completely aware of all the eyes on him. 

He considered calling for help but doubted that would do anything. Although the idea of this guy fucking him. Or what Danny had said, about all of them fucking him. Seemed much worse then.... this. Wishing he had the doctors drugs at the moment, he leaned forward. The minute he relented even a little, seemed to be all the man needed as he grabbed Frank's hair suddenly thrusting hard into his mouth. 

Frank gagged immediately pushing back against him. Although he was just held there as the man essentially had his way with him. All too soon though it was over as the sound of the guards coming in caused him to disengage. Not needing anymore time, Frank scrambled to grab his clothes. Pulling them the rest of the way on as the guards walked in. 

"Everything okay in here?" The one man asked. Frank just glared. Apparently they were looking for one of Tony's gang though and pushing past them. He got out of the room. Feeling disgusted and angry, wanting to head back to his cell and just stay there. Fuck outside, fuck everything and everyone. 

As he approached where the cells were though he was stopped. Forced to return back to the common areas. Although with the reminder that he had to take his medication. Which although he hated it. Kind of made him numb and at this moment. Fuck he would chase that high. Although a cigarette would have been way more preferred. 

Still he actually didn't fight them when they brought his medication and took it. Deciding to avoid outside cause that's where the fuckers were. And went to the library of all places. 

Reading seemed impossible at a place like this but regardless he still grabbed a book and sat down. He seemed to be ignored most of the rest of the day though. And the minute he was allowed to go back to his cell he did. Uncaring how early it was. 

Considering he was alone, he allowed a few tears to escape as he curled up under the blankets. He was still wallowing in self pity when his cellmate returned. Although thankfully his tears had subsided although it was still obvious he had been crying. 

"Hey, how was your day?" Danny asked, voice surprisingly soft. In fact when Frank took a glance at him. He seemed distant, most likely whatever drugs they had him on. Frank could relate to that at least. 

"Peachy." He mumbled. 

"Aww did your shower earlier not turn out?" Danny questioned. Frank frowned before pulling the blanket up to cover himself. Hearing a soft sigh escaping his cell mate. 

"Well my day was, peachy, too." Danny admitted crawling up on the top bunk and stretching out. "These things make me so tired." He heard the man say. Under his breath and barely heard but still there. Frank listened to hear if he said anything more but he seemed quiet. 

Listening to the others breathing above, his hands dug into the sheet of the bed. As slowly he fell asleep. 

Above him though Danny remained awake, simply staring up at the ceiling. As he heard the others breath even out he finally moved. Flipping off of the bed to stare at Frank. He wondered about what the doctor had said. Had once again asked Danny about how he was dealing with a new cellmate. And honestly, he was pleased. 

Removing a stray strand of hair he found himself smiling as he watched Frank. Perhaps the doctor was right and he was lonely. He definitely had never felt like this before. Or at least that he could remember. Perhaps as Jed yes but never as himself. 

Tilting his head, he continued to watch the other as he slept. Noting that he seemed to be having some kind of nightmare. 

Danny decided at that moment that he didn't want to sleep alone. He also didn't want to force Frank into something he didn't want to do. But he really hoped the other would eventually feel the same, first sight attraction that Danny did. 

Crawling under the covers with the younger male. He wrapped his arms around Frank. Pleased that in his tired state, Frank actually leaned into him. Unconsciously cuddling into him, his nightmare perhaps subsiding. Danny smiled before nuzzling back and allowing himself to fall into a light slumber. 

\------------------------

Frank awoke pretty well the same way as yesterday. Comfortable for a moment before he realized he was in someones arm. Before he would be pushing and kicking them off and away. Danny just allowed himself to be kicked off before smiling, "Morning~" he said.

Frank glared at the other Male, "Why are you sleeping with me?" He demanded. 

"Ah you were having a nightmare. All whining and crying, so I decided to see if holding you would help and it did. Your welcome." Danny responded. Frank stood there a bit unsure. Had he had a nightmare last night? He couldn't remember but he wasn't a stranger to them. 

"Thanks then... creep." He added the creep at the end before quickly changing over his clothing. Again turned away from the other. His body still ached and felt like it was on fire. And looking outside the cell he was nervous. 

"You seem distracted." Danny noted. 

Frank quickly shook his head, "I'm fine." He lied. But he didn't stop looking outside the cell. The fear evident on his body. 

Danny just tilted his head as he watched the other. He had no doubts that whoever was after him would most likely succeed today. Being this helpless was probally terrifying to Frank. Although the emotions on the others face was intriguing to watch. Usually Ghostface would have wanted to be the one to cause that. 

"I could claim you and people would leave you alone." Danny offered. 

"Claim me." Frank started before turning to send an incredulous look at Danny. "I don't belong to anyone. Let alone a freak like you." He snarled. 

Danny just shrugged as he heard the guards approaching. "I could protect you. All I'd want in return is a little kiss." He bargained. Eventually he'd want more but he was serious in his plan of not forcing the other. He wanted someone to fall in love with him. Truly in love. 

Frank just stared at the ground. Ignoring Ghostface as the guards walked into their cell. Doing the pat down, most likely going to extreme search it while they were gone. Stepping out the Doctor was there although Danny was still staring at Frank. Even as he got chained up. "I'll be there when you change your mind." He promised. 

The doctor seemed surprised but didn't comment on it as Danny was pulled away leaving Frank alone. Frank watched him leave for a moment before looking back out towards the cafeteria. Shockingly he didn't feel hungry but he was still being ushered towards there. Truth be told, in the last three days he had been here. He had only had a few bites of some toast. 

So although his stomach was doing flip flops, he was actually starving and that became more apparent as he smelt the food. 'Don't show fear.' He reminded himself. Putting on his default scowl he headed off to the front. Grabbing a tray and holding it out. Thankfully it was a different crew today. Seemed like the old folk so they dished him up without any spit or funny business. Which Frank found a relief, even thanking the dude before turning. 

He decided to not even try a table as instead he went and found a side of the wall. Sitting down as he quickly downed the water his food had come with. Relieved as he finished it off. Less so though as a familiar group of four stood. Quickly taking a bunch of bites of his toast, he looked up as Tony stood above him. 

"Hey, I feel like your avoiding me." The man teased. Frank just glared. 

"Fuck off faggot." He said against better judgement. Immediately the man had stomped down, missing Frank but knocking his food all over the ground. His stomach flipped at his would be meal as he stood up pushing against the other, the man not even moving an inch. "You fucking asshole!" He snarled. 

A hand wrapping around his throat though caused him to gasp as he was pushed up against the wall. 

"Hey you two, knock it off." A guards voice interjected. 

He tightened his grip for a second before letting go. Letting Frank slide to the ground. "Catch you after breakfast, bitch." The man promised. Frank just rubbed at his neck. Glaring at their retreating forms, casting a quick glance at a guard and only seeing amusement. 

His food was scattered and he learned yesterday that he couldn't go back up for more. What you got was it. He was just going to leave the mess when a guard showed up handing him a mop of all things. "Clean up your mess." The man had ordered. 

Frank glared in absolute hatred. Nevermind his earlier thoughts, he could kill again. He would kill Tony, this guard, his fucking crew. He would kill the detective that brought him in, that stupid doctor. His social worker. His mother if that bitch was still alive. 

He had just got the last piece when the end of breakfast was called. Glancing at where Tony's group was, he caught Tony watching him and licking his lips. He just barely managed to keep his gaze neutral as walking up he actually moved closer to the guard. 

As they were lead out, Frank knew it was a bad idea to go to the library. Too many hidden places. Outside maybe, but they had let Tony just beat his ass last time. Would they stop him from... Frank couldn't finish that train of thought. The gym? He hadn't been there before. 

He rather would just be working right now. Making license plates and those weird bead things were well watched. But they only had them working a few hours of the day. Other times were programs and free time. Frank had to tell the guard where he was going though. Today though the guard had paused. "A wellness class is available today. For those that wish to take it." 

Frank immediately put his hand up. He had no idea what happened in a wellness class but seemed better then the alternative. Being ushered off with others. He was relieved when Tony didn't follow, although the man just grinned at him. Frank looked away. He had succeeded to keep himself safe for a few more hours and that was all that mattered. 

Wellness class was boring. It was essentially just like yoga. With an instructor asking them to look inward. Relax the body. Frank had tried at first but had eventually gave up. Honestly too tired and hungry to do this. Truth be told he also felt kind of sick. So after a bit, he had just sat there. Staring off into space. 

Too soon the class had ended and the guard with Frank's daily dose had arrived. Frank had shook his head this time but was quickly grabbed with the thing shoved down his throat. The man didn't even offer him any water. Glaring, Frank followed the group, deciding the cell was the best place to go. 

As he was heading there though he was suddenly grabbed and pulled roughly into a different cell. He didn't even have to look to know who did that. Although it seemed the guy wasn't wasting any time as he was suddenly shoved hard against the ground. "You know, I never realized how fun this was till I got here. My last bitch killed herself. I hope you last longer." The man said. Frank cursed before attempting to kick him off. 

"He-" Frank started. Uncaring that yes he was going to call for help. For once in his life he wished someone would come to the call. The man had slapped his hand down on his mouth though, glaring daggers at Frank as he continued to undress his lower half. 

"Bet your tight. Virgin hole just for me." The man taunted. Frank's face flushed as he freed his hand for a moment. Using that time to direct a punch as hard as he could at the other. It seemed to only piss Tony off though as an answering much harder blow hit Frank. Dazing him, as he curled up trying to avoid the other kicks and punches against himself. 

"St-stop." He begged. He could taste blood and knew his nose was bleeding. Everything just felt like it was on fire. Although thankfully the drugs were starting to take affect. Frank had never been so grateful for their numbing, dizzying affects. 

Still dazed he allowed himself to be maneuvered. "That's a good girl. Just relax." The man growled. Frank just kept staring at the wall. 

He felt his pants being ripped down and flinched, feeling tears start to form. Oh god no, don't start crying. He begged himself. No amount of begging though could stop the tears from falling as he whimpered. "Leave me alone." He whispered. Whatever the man said he didn't really hear becoming distant. 

A voice however cut through the fog for a brief moment. "I don't think my cellmate appreciates being here." Danny's voice said. 

"Like you give a shit about him, Ghostface." The man said the last part mockingly. Frank recognized the name but couldn't place it at this moment. Ghostface? 

"I do." Danny said darkly. Before Tony could react, Danny had struck and even Frank didn't know what happened. Danny hitting a certain part on Tony's neck causing him to completely collapse gasping in pain. 

Danny just reached down though and pulled back up Frank's pants. Grabbing the other Male and pulling him up. Frank didn't care how pathetic it seemed as he wrapped his arms around the other and just let him carry him. His heartbeat still the steady beat of before, which lulled him into a sense of security. 

As they reached the cell, Frank still didn't let go of him. Even as Danny found a cloth and used the sink to wet it and clean up Frank's face. Frank barely paid attention as the count was called either. Or the snort of disgust the guard gave, as he looked them over. 

After he left though, Frank let out a shuddery breath. "Thank you." He whispered softly. 

"Mm, didn't even get my kiss." Danny sighed in obvious exaggeration. Frank however, moved up, hesitating a moment before bending down and kissing the other gently on the lips. Danny not even hesitating as he kissed back. 

It was a short kiss cause honestly, Frank couldn't handle much more. He was so tired. "Hey Frank, think you need to stay awake. Pretty sure you have a concussion." Danny said, although his voice sounded so distant to Frank as he passed out. 

\-------------------------

The sound of a heart monitor is what woke Frank up. Looking over he found himself in some kind of hospital. A nurse nearby turning and smiling at him. "Ah good your awake. I'll tell the doctor right away." She said.

Frank watched her walk off, blinking tiredly before looking down at himself. His body was still a big bruise but it seemed some were healing and his nose felt a bit better from before. 

Finally it seemed a doctor returned and she seemed to be checking his vitals. He was still kind of out of it so he allowed her to check him. Not giving much of a fuss. God he wanted a cigarette. 

The nurse was ushered away as the woman stood in front of him. "Franklin." She started.

"Frank." He corrected.

"Yes, sorry, Frank. Who attacked you?" She questioned. 

Frank snorted at that, "Ask the fucking guards." He mumbled. 

"I'm asking you." She responded resting a hand on his arm. 

He was reminded of the whole snitches get stitches business but couldn't be bothered. "Some Tony fuck. Been trying to rape me since I got here." He said, uncaring. Fuck it if they kill him they kill him. 

The nurse had returned now with what appeared to be a tray of food. The way his stomach flipped was so painful as he saw it. As it was set down he didn't bother with manners or anything as he quickly ate what was there. His movements hurried and frenzied but he didn't care. He was so hungry. 

He didn't even notice as the professor walked in. "Hello Frank." He called. Frank looked up before taking in the psychiatrist before returning to his food. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you." 

"Don't lie." Frank responded angrily. 

"Why do you assume I am lying?" The man questioned. 

"Nobody gives a shit. You're just sorry you have to waste your valuable time on a piece of shit like me." He said, mimicking something that had been said to him so much in his life. 

"Is that what you think?" The man just questioned. 

Frank shrugged, setting the food aside and meeting the mans eyes. Disgusted to see pity there. "I'm a lost cause doc, you're better off wasting you're time on someone else." He responded. 

"I don't think that's the case. I volunteered to take your case after I saw your file. You shouldn't be here." He said. Frank grit his teeth. 

"News flash, I killed someone." Frank shot back. 

"Accidently. It says here that you did so protecting, Jessie?" 

"Julie." Frank responded softly. 

"Julie yes." The man responded but Frank just shook his head. 

"I'm a bad person. I don't belong with the rest of Society." He admitted. 

"Perhaps, the way you were, untreated." The man responded. Frank turned to glare at him. He hated that word, treated. Like he was some problem. Although, wasn't that what Frank was referring to. By talking about himself. 

"I can't be cured." Frank continued. 

"Cured, no. But better yes." The man responded. Holding out two pills for Frank. Frank glared at them before looked away. 

"Not gonna let the government control me." He said. 

"You've struggled a lot with anger issues growing up. That build up of emotion isn't healthy. These pills simply dull your emotions so you can better feel one at a time." The man explained. "Instead of one, super intensely. It's not a permanent solution but I just wanted you to take it. Perhaps have a better understanding of yourself." He explained. Frank frowned, he did note that lately his emotions had been different. He had fucking cried twice now. 

Something he was usually much better at hiding. And at times being numb kind of helped. Made everything here less unbearable. "If you do this. I also can help, lower your sentence. Only if you work with me." The man explained. 

Frank was quiet before slowly he reached out and took the pills. Putting them in his mouth and accepting the glass that was handed to him. Swallowing them down slowly. "There is a good man in here." The doctor assured taking the glass from Frank. And giving him a warm smile. 

Frank just shrugged, he didn't really believe it but the idea of his sentence being lowered was a tempting one. 

Soon he was allowed to leave the area but he was also given a kind of protection. It wouldn't last forever but while he was recovering nobody was allowed to touch him. He was even able to move cells if he wanted. But Frank shook his head. Danny had saved him, he was staying there. The doctor seemed shocked but had just nodded. 

Arriving back at the cell, Frank spotted Danny and immediately lit up upon seeing him. Surprised by his own reaction. As the guards walked off he stepped towards the other. "Thanks for saving me." He said. 

Danny shrugged, "Thanks for the kiss~" he had teased back. Frank grinned before shaking his head walking over to the bed and sitting down. Before he remembered something. 

"Ghostface." He said, thinking over that name. "Wait! You're that serial killer!" He questioned. 

Danny just nodded, "You didn't know?" He asked in amusement. Although something seemed a bit guarded about him.

"No, it explains why everyone was so shocked when I said I wanted to stay here though." He mused. 

"Mm." Danny agreed. 

Frank looked up at him at that though, eyes curious, even more so as he noticed Danny visibly relax before coming over and sitting next to him. "See you got some bodyguards." Danny noted.

"You or them." Frank teased. Surprising Danny but he quickly grinned. 

"So now you want my help?" He questioned. 

Frank shrugged, "Not against it." He agreed softly. 

"You'll owe me." Ghostface said. Cause he couldn't just give things out for free. Even for Frank. 

Frank nodded, "I know." He mumbled. Finally looking away, "Think you'll be... better then... what they'll do to me." He admitted. Still wary about the idea and still unsure how he truly felt about the serial killer. 

"First thing." Danny said. "Sleep next to me and don't push me away when you wake up. I like laying next to you." He stated. Frank frowned but nodded. Seemed like an easy one. Especially since even though he didn't want to admit it out loud. He did like sleeping next to the other. 

Which was concerning but he decided to forget about it. "Second. And this is more for your benefit but I'm going to love it. I get to kiss you whenever I want." He said. 

"How does that benefit me?" Frank asked incredulously. 

"You're claimed. You're my bitch and I want to stake my claim." Danny said grinning wildly. Frank glared at him for a moment. Reminding himself of the alternative and taking a deep breath he nodded. 

"Oka-" He started only to yelp as Danny leaned forward and kissed him quickly. A tongue flicking out briefly, teasing Frank's lips before the other pulled away. Practically beaming. 

Frank glared at him causing Danny to just laugh. "Third." He had said before moving in real close to Frank. "When I break us out of here. You won't leave me." 

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	2. Breakout

Frank hated the mornings, it was the only time he was usually seperated for long periods of times from Danny. And despite Danny making it clear that Frank was his. People still fucked with him. For reasons he really didn't get. He seemed to have found a table though, a group of thieves, that allowed him to sit with them. 

One of the guys in it actually appreciated Frank's tattoos. Even offered to give Frank a new one. And the idea of having a prison tattoo was honestly really exciting. Despite them being a gang they seemed cool and often explained their heists. Reminding Frank so much of his own Legion. Who he missed so much. 

He wondered how they were doing. Considering they were juveniles when they did most of that stuff. They weren't fined. He hoped Joey was still going to college. Maybe Susie got her own accepted application, she was trying last he heard. Julie though never wanted to be apart of Society just like Frank. He hoped she was still doing okay though. 

Lost in thought, breakfast finally ended as he stood. Looked like Tony's gang were heading towards him but Frank wasn't as worried today. Cause it was once again that wellness class. When he wasn't a living bruise, he actually found the class pretty relaxing. 

Yoga. Who knew. 

Although the class was a bit more then that. The teacher even explained some fascinating things about monks and meditation. She also was a brave ass bitch. Not afraid to get close and even talk one on one with those attending. Even Frank she'd often come over and correct his stance. 

He left the class actually feeling happy and he lit up even more when he saw Danny again. "Are you just getting back? Man the doc kept you forever today." Frank rambled. Danny just nodded.

"Had the wellness class today and actually had a successful breakfast." He boasted. That at least got an amused snort from Danny. He seemed quiet so Frank filled the silence as they walked over to the gym of all places. Not unheard of. 

Two months had passed since he made that deal with Danny. Things weren't perfect and Frank had to admit that he got handsy a lot. But Frank allowed it most of the time. He wouldn't admit it but he honestly loved the attention. And a few times he did consider crossing that line but always chickened out. Thankfully Danny never pushed though. 

Although one time he had masturbated right in front of Frank. Only grinning at the disgusted look Frank had given him. Although... Frank hadn't looked away. He pretended that never happened though. 

As they made it to the gym, they both started their own sets. Frank actually putting on some muscle while here. Which he was super pleased about. Free time was almost over when a guard walked in. Heading towards Frank, "You have visitors tomorrow." The guard explained. Frank was shocked before the excitement from earlier came full force. 

"My Legion!" He gasped. Danny just watching him in amusement as he bounced up and down much like an excited puppy. Frank had told him about his 'legion', although Danny couldn't relate, it was obvious how much Frank loved them. 

"So your family is finally visiting you after a couple months." He noted. Which was something he wondered. Why'd it take them so long. Frank however just shrugged off his tone. 

"I wonder if it will be all of them. Pfft what am I saying. Of course it'll be all of them. Why wouldn't they all come." He rambled. Danny just sighed before letting him ramble as they went off to make the little beads. 

The rest of the day went by quickly and as they made it back to the cell. Frank still was chattering. Not necessarily about the Legion but he seemed very talkative today. It was starting to get on Danny's nerves. So grabbing him, he pulled him onto the bed. Hushing him and grinning as he noticed the pissed look he got. "Its bedtime." He chided like Frank was a little kid. 

"Not even a game of cards?" Frank responded. Danny just shook his head, "Sleep. Baby." He teased, biting back the chuckle as he saw Frank's face redden. 

Frank huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Danny even as the lights in the cell went off. "Do you miss wearing your cloak all the time?" His voice called after a moment. Danny just sighed before reaching up and clamping his hand over the others mouth. 

"Bedtime." He repeated sternly. Whatever muffled response he got drowned out by him. Finally when he saw Frank visibly relax beneath him he let go. 

"Asshole." Frank mumbled but reluctantly turned towards him and attempted to go to sleep. The cell returning to the blissful silence. 

___________________

It was nerve-wracking knowing that they were out there. But having to listen to the rules. No touching. No this. No that. He was also handcuffed as finally they were lead out. Sure enough they all were there and they all looked up in excitement as Frank hurried over. 

"Frank! I'm so sorry it took us forever!" Joey started. "We tried the first month but apparently you were in the medbay?" He said sounding concerned as he relayed that. 

"Yeah and then, the fucking landlord kicked us out and Susie lost her job." Julie explained. 

Susie nodded, her hair a light teal this time. "We had to find a new place to stay but eventually we lucked out although...." 

"I'm living in my own place now." Julie cut in. 

That was new, usually they all stayed together. "Oh wow all alone?" Frank cut in, a bit teasing. 

She just smirked, "Not entirely." She answered. 

The way she said it though kind of made Frank pause. Admittedly they were still together when he got thrown into jail. Even though it was kind of strained what with the approaching trial and just personal stuff between them. 

He noticed Susie and Joey look nervous although his girl never had a hint of fear as she continued. "Got a boyfriend." Julie said meeting his gaze as she said it. 

Even with the drugs, the pain he felt at those words were instant. Although the numbing effects were probally what made it so he didn't attempt to punch her. Instead he just stared at her, in a stunned silence. "Oh." Finally escaped. 

The mood had clearly changed though and he watched as Joey side checked her. Sending a glare her way. "I'm sorry man." He said. 

"Its not you is it?" Frank questioned Joey. This caused him to laugh which was kind of a relief. Cause that was a laugh that Frank knew. 

"No, no it's not me." He responded. 

After this, he told Frank about how his college was going. And how he picked up a secondary job at Taco time of all places. Apparently most of his coworkers barely spoke english so it was downright impossible. Frank welcomed the distraction although still kept glancing at Julie. 

"Yeah I got a job to-" Julie had started but Frank cut her off. 

"Susie, did you get accepted into that class?" He questioned. Purposely ignoring Julie now. Susie went on a tangent about how she wasn't accepted no. But how she actually was now acting in a local play. Which sounded interesting at least. 

Julie again cut in to talk but Frank just shook his head. He didn't want to talk to her. Not when her voice made his heart burn. Finally visiting times were over and despite the rule. Susie and Joey raced over and gave him a quick hug. Frank grinning and hugging them back, "Visit again soon." He ordered. Before looking at Julie, "Not you though." 

She seemed about to say something but Frank was already being lead away. It seemed after visiting hours it was straight into work. So heading to his station, he just worked mechanically. Feeling numb and not just cause of the stupid drugs. He hardly noticed when Danny showed up. Although jumped when he felt him touch him. "You okay? Here I thought you'd be an overjoyed chipmunk." Danny questioned. 

Frank just shrugged. He didn't feel like talking honestly. His heart still hurting. The rest of the day went by without a word. When they finally made it back to their cell though, Danny pulled him into a hug. Which Frank didn't even try to fight. 

"Aww, baby, I know something's wrong. We can kill them when we get out." Danny promised.

Frank just shook his head, "No! No..." he mumbled, sighing before figuring he mind as well tell Danny. 

"You... remember Julie?" He questioned.

"Ugh yeah your girlfriend." Danny said before he seemed to brighten. "Why?" He questioned. 

"Shes not my girlfriend anymore." Frank mumbled. 

"Great!" Danny exclaimed. Causing Frank to punch at him as he glared. "Oh I'm sorry, I can't be pleased that the ugly bitch won't touch my baby boy anymore." Danny exclaimed. Frank went to pull away but was held more tightly in the embrace. 

"I'm not.." Frank started but was shushed. 

"You are." Danny responded before grinning, "Besides the bitch clearly was cheating on you. I hope you told her to get lost." Danny stated. 

Frank looked down before nodding, "Told her not to visit me." He admitted quietly. 

"And what of the other Legion. They backstabbing cunts too?" Danny questioned. 

Frank frowned, not liking how eager he seemed. "No, they are still my friends. My family." He admitted. Danny just shrugged not believing it. 

Frank however felt too broken hearted to really fight him on it. Getting to his feet he headed towards the bed before crawling under the covers. "I know it's part of the deal but... can I sleep alone tonight?" Frank questioned softly. 

Danny walked over to him before sighing as he approached Frank. "You'll owe me." He reminded. Frank just nodded, he always owed people. "Okay, just tonight though and just cause you look so pitiful." Danny said reaching over and rustling Frank's hair. 

Frank just turned away as Danny crawled up onto the top bunk. If he heard crying he pretended he didn't. Even if Danny went to bed with a big grin on his face. 

_________________________

"You seem... happy today." The Psychiatrist noted. Staring at Danny as he sat there grinning. Indeed he was though. Not only did Frank lose his girlfriend but he also owed him. He was sitting in a good position. 

"Oh I am indeed." He stated. Smiling softly as he thought about Frank. Who he actually talked about a lot here. 

"Would you care to explain why?" He questioned.

Danny just shook his head, "Nope. Maybe Frank will tell you. You have a session with him too. Should provide him something to help with his depression. He was so mopey this morning." Danny said although the grin didn't match the words. 

The doctor seemed surprised but quickly hid it. "You could learn something from Frank you know. I have been seeing good improvement with him since he started willingly taking the medication." He explained.

Danny just scoffed, "I will never take them willingly." He said darkly. A bit miffed that Frank was actually willingly taking them. 

Too bad but not everyone was perfect. "You got my baby addicted." Danny commented. 

"Baby?" He focused on. Writing something down in his notepad and looking troubled. Doctor Davis, was worried on how close they were becoming. Danny having a clear obsession and the troubling fact that Frank seemed okay with that. 

"You know he is quite a bit younger then you. I thought you didn't want to take advantage of him." He reminded Danny. Who shrugged, looking back outside. 

"Its not taking advantage if Frank agrees willingly." He responded. 

"From how you described him though. If he truly is 'depressed' then I'd assume he'd be more willing to be taken advantage of. You'd be using him in a moment of weakness." Danny grit his teeth at that before shaking his head. 

"Isn't that what all relationships are? Using each other. You know what, I bet I could force him and he'd still be mine. I know the look he gives me. Even if he doesn't." Danny said, surprising himself with how angry his voice sounded. The Doctor was getting on his nerves though. Dampening his good mood. 

"Right, I'm sure it seems that way to you." He said writing something down a bit distracted. Danny just ignored him though. Not feeling up to discussing this any longer. 

_____________________

When Danny made it out to the first free time of the day. He immediately headed over to Frank. Who besides looking up at him for a moment didn't really acknowledge his presence. Still looking down as they walked towards the workshop. Danny usually wasn't the one to greet him so they walked in silence and worked in silence for the first twenty minutes of the session. 

Finally though Danny spoke, "Did you have a successful breakfast today?" He asked. 

"No." Frank responded. 

Danny waited to see if he would continue but the younger Male didn't feel like sharing so they went back to work in silence. "Surprised everyone is still bothering you. Guess you just have one of those faces." He teased. 

Frank just shrugged as the class was called to an end. Walking off, Danny did notice that at least Frank was following him so he decided to head to the library. Inside they looked around before Danny stopped, "There is a children section over there." He said with a smirk. Attempting to get a rile out of Frank. 

"I'm not a kid." Frank growled. Which caused Danny to smirk slightly. There he was. "Oh well you are sure pouting like one." He responded. Walking over and looking over the different book titles. Their library didn't have a lot. Mostly just donated books. Most of which were non-fiction. 

Frank seemed to grab his own book as he looked it over. "Didn't know you could read." Danny said offhandedly. 

"Surprise." Frank said sarcastically. Sounding annoyed as he walked off with the book. Grabbing his own novel, Danny followed. Not surprised as Frank went towards the bean bag chairs. Glaring at someone who was approaching them as well. Causing them to turn and leave. 

Sitting down on the same beanbag chair that Frank chose. He noticed the annoyed look. And expected a flippant remark but Frank just sighed. Shifting and actually sitting on Danny's lap as he opened the book. 

Danny was extremely pleased at this moment. As leaning against Frank his breath brushed against the others neck. Watching him as he attempted to read. Frank shivered but again didn't pull away. Although he seemed to linger on the page for a long while. 

"You can actually read right?" Danny questioned. Just barely dodging an elbow from Frank. The boy glared at him before returning to the book. Danny could tell his gaze was on it but he was curious about something. 

"Read to me." Danny suggested. Frank immediately shook his head.

"No." He mumbled. 

"Come on. If you don't I'm going to assume you don't know how." Danny teased. That seemed to get Frank as his face flushed red. Looking back at the book he was silent for a moment before he started speaking. 

"He was not a werewolf, vampire or... unnameyable?" Frank said refusing to look at Danny as he stared at the word. 

"Unameable." Danny said softly. Frank paused and didn't speak for a moment after that. "Keep going." Danny urged. 

"-unnameable creature from the enchanted forest or from the snowy wastes. He was only a cop named Frank Dodd with a mental and sexual problem." 

"Didn't know there was a book about you." Danny said softly. 

"Shut up." Frank responded although Danny did notice that he had a smile on his face. Without having to be urged, Frank continued. 

______________________

Today was the wellness class again. Although Frank really wasn't into it. A fact that seemed to be noticed by the teacher as she walked over to him. "Frank you usually do better then this is something wrong?" She questioned. Sounding surprisingly gentle. 

He just shook his head, "Can you call the guard. I think I'd rather just go back to my cell." He admitted. She stared at him for a moment more before causing him to flinch as she actually grabbed for his hands. 

"Don't worry dear whatever is troubling you. I'm sure will pass." She assured. Before letting go and getting the guard. Outside of the class he figured he'd go outside. 

Going to the bleachers and sitting at the far corner. Staring at the basketball hoop. He missed playing basketball honestly. Although he figured the group there wasn't about to let him hop in. Sighing, he crossed his arms before staring up at the clouds above. He didn't actually do outside time often. Danny never allowed it and it honestly being too risky. 

He'd honestly welcome the pain today though. Give him something else to focus on. It seemed he got his wish though as he heard someone approach. "Well if it isn't Ghostfaces bitch. Surprised you are off your leash." They taunted. 

He recognized one of Tony's gang but looking up it was only two of them. "I can go where I want." He growled. Ignoring the bitch comment. He honestly heard it way to much for it to bother him anymore. 

"Don't you have somebody else to fuck with?" He demanded. 

"No, you fucked up boy. Shouldn't have strayed to far from your master." They teased. And it was then that Frank saw it. Just barely managing to dodge as the blade landed inches from where he was. 

Fuck! They were going to kill him? 

They swung again and this time the blade caught his arm. Causing him to curse as he leaped off the bleachers. Before he could get momentum to keep running he felt a kick knock him down. Flipping around he immediately held up his arms to stop the approach. Although just before the blade could sink in. The man above him convulsed as a taser hit him square in the chest. 

Terrified he scrambled backwards, only to be pushed down by another guard. His arms pulled behind his back. "I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. But regardless it seemed like they were being ushered out. 

He was taken to the infirmary where his arm was patched. As well as his assigned officer coming in and discussing what happened. Considering he didn't have the knife he was allowed to go back to his cell although was expected to stay there. For three whole days, only leaving for his sessions with the doctor. Just in case another attack happened. 

This was devastating, even more so then almost being killed. His therapy session was honestly just as terrible. To help pass the time he had been given homework. Since he hadn't finished school, the doctor figured he could finish here and somehow set him up in a program. 

Great, drop out of school and he still has to finish it. And this time there was no basketball. 

Still he honestly didn't have anything better to do. Plus he already picked up reading, something he didn't really care for before. So he did actually attempt, focusing first on the social studies. Which was very difficult considering it was all American. Which he didn't really have an inkling about. 

Leaving that one he moved to math, doing different problems and reading the books explanation. He didn't even hear as Danny arrived. "What happened to your arm?" His voice questioned causing Frank to jump in surprise. 

"Shit. Fuck when did you get here." He questioned. Although Danny didn't answer as he inspected the others arm. "One of Tony's gang tried to shank me outside." Frank admitted. 

"You went outside?" Danny asked. 

Frank nodded. 

"Thought you had Wellness class." Danny said angrily. 

"I didn't feel like it." Frank responded. Getting nervous as he felt the mood change. Suddenly though he was grabbed before being pushed down. 

"Don't you ever do that again." Danny growled. 

"What's the big deal?" 

"You don't go somewhere I can't go." He responded. Grip tightening on the others shirt as he crawled on top of Frank. Frank hissed as his new wounds were jolted. 

"Danny stop." He said. Danny however just shook his head leaning down and pulling Frank into a demanding kiss. Frank was pretty clear that he didn't really like the open mouthed kisses. But it seemed like he wasn't given a choice today. 

He didn't really know what was happening. But maybe if he went along with it, Danny would go back to normal. So kissing back, he tilted his head as he pushed back into Danny. "I'm sorry." He said uncertainly. 

A breath escaped Danny at that as he finally pulled away. Although didn't crawl off of Frank. Still keeping the smaller Male pinned beneath him. An awkward silence fell between them that was broken by the sound of the guards doing count. Finally pulling apart. Frank nursed his arm as he looked at Danny warily. 

His school work was taken away but still they remained seperate even as lights out was called. Taking his pills, Frank sighed as he looked down at his arm. "I just needed some fresh air. Didn't think I'd be attacked." He said softly. 

Danny just sighed before grabbing Frank's arm roughly dragging him to the bed. No more words were spoken as Danny just held him in a death grip. Although it was uncomfortable. Eventually Frank did fall asleep. Although Danny remained awake. 

_____________________

"I need to teach you how to fight." Danny said as Frank got dressed. 

"What? I know how to fight." He responded. Danny however waved off his words. 

"You know how to swing wildly and hope for the best." Danny retorted. 

Frank glared at him as against better judgement he raised his hands. Hurt arm or not. "Well bring it on then!" He boasted. 

Danny raised an eyebrow at him before laughing. Getting to his feet he looked Frank over. "I'll teach you a bit after 'therapy'." He said with a wink. Walking out and immediately being shuttled away. 

Frank was brought his breakfast by one of the guards which was kind of nice. Even though he felt stir crazy alone in the cell. By the time Danny came back he had counted all the cracks along the wall, finished his math homework and ran around the length of the cell, twenty times. In fact he was a bit out of breath when Danny walked in. 

"Bored?" Danny questioned. Frank sighed laying down on the ground and staring up at the ceiling. "What I would give to be making license plates right now." He mumbled. 

Not even surprised when Danny laid down next to him. The other Male reaching out and playing with his hair. Perhaps he should have pushed him away but he didn't mind the attention. Enjoying the touch even as he shuffled over to Danny. 

The older male being pleased as he pulled Frank into his arms. Being cheeky as he reached over and kissed him. "Free time just isn't the same without you." Danny commented. Causing Frank to snort as he pushed the other. 

"Fag." He scoffed. 

"What does that make you?" Danny retorted. Frank just shook his head. 

"Well, think I know a way we can pass the time." Danny responded, bucking his hips once into Frank. Frank yelped though and pulled away. 

"What! No." He responded. Ignoring the disappointed look on Danny's face. 

"Aww come on Frankie. I know it's been awhile. Have you even jerked off? Or are you too scared to do it in case I watch." Danny questioned. Frank felt his face flush as he shook his head. Okay yeah he kind of refused to do any of that. Even though he definitely wanted to. God he was twenty years old. He should win a prize for the amount of restraint he had. 

He yelped however as Danny's hand suddenly rested on his crotch. Danny squeezing and immediately causing Frank to harden. "D-don't." Frank stuttered. Cursing himself for sounding so lame as he more forcefully pushed Danny away. "I don't want to do this." 

Danny however just stared down at his crotch area. "Hmm tell you what. I want to cash in that. You owe me." Danny responded. Causing Frank's eyes to widen. 

"What! You can't-" he started only to be cut off. 

"I won't take too many liberties. Just something easy. Besides think it's clear to you now how much I'm protecting you." Danny responded. "Besides, what's so wrong with it. Have you even done anything with a guy before?" Danny questioned. 

Frank looked away before glaring at the ground. No, he hadn't but he honestly just didn't want to. Nobody wanted to be a fag, or at least that's what he thought. It wasn't normal. Although, thinking it over, what about him was normal? 

Whatever he was going to say though was interrupted as Danny got called away for Lunch. Danny letting out a disappointing sigh before walking out. Frank left with his own food in the cell. Poking at it. He didn't really feel hungry. And the longer Danny was away the more time he had to think over that moment. 

Everyday it seemed like he was getting more pushy. And Frank had a feeling he might not have a choice. Although a part of him refused to believe that Danny would do something like that to him. He just was scared of the idea. 

Scared that he actually might be gay and the consequences of learning that.

Alarms blaring though suddenly got his attention. As he jumped looking around wildly as he wondered what happened. He didn't have to wait long as he heard voices approaching. And an announced voice urging all prisoners to return to their cell.

Danny appeared a moment later as a loud order for everyone to lay down on the ground with their hands behind their back was called. Doing just that, Frank didn't like the strain on his arm. But wasn't about to piss off the guards. "What's going on?" Frank whispered quickly. 

Danny just smirked at him. "You'll see, baby boy." He responded. Frank cringing at the nickname before standing as the warden walked in. They were ordered against the wall as the whole cell was searched. Only for them to suddenly leave as someone called out. 

"Here!" As they left the cell was quickly shut behind them. Frank however crouched over to Danny. 

"What's going on?" He demanded again. Danny just hushed him though as someone was dragged away. They remained in lockdown for hours. Danny hushing or refusing to answer Frank anytime he inquired. 

Finally a voice came over the intercom, "As some of you know, Tony Valterez was found dead in his cell." It started. Frank froze as he recognized the name. Looking over at Danny he just saw him smiling. "We believe we have found the perpetrator. Everyone will stay in their cells while we finish the investigation." At that everything went silent. 

"Did you-" Frank started before he was hushed by a sudden kiss. 

"Maybe." Danny said cheekily. Frank just stared at him in alarm. His heart fluttering before he forced himself to look away. Did he just kill that man for him? And get away with it? How did he pull that off. Why? 

"I can see all the questions but there is only one answer Frankie." Danny suddenly cut in, "Cause of you." He responded softly. 

Frank blushed before being pushed off of Danny as some guards came in. Danny and him were asked questions but they both didn't know anything apparently. As the guards walked away, Frank let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I miss this rush." Danny whispered winking at Frank. 

Frank just nodded, a grin breaking out on his face. "Does this mean I can go outside again?" He questioned. 

"No, you don't go anywhere without me." Danny responded just as quickly. Frank was taken aback but just nodded. 

"Okay." He agreed. Risking a glance around as if anyone could see them. And leaning up to pull Danny into a kiss. Danny quickly responded pulling Frank tight against him. 

His hand moving lower before cupping Frank's ass. Frank grit his teeth and broke the kiss but didn't actually pull away. "Okay." He repeated again. Sounding more strained this time. Danny however perked up at his voice. 

"Okay?" He questioned giving Frank's ass a gentle squeeze. Frank just leaned against him before giving a small nod. 

Excited, Danny reached down before pulling Frank into another kiss. Pleased when he kissed back getting more confident even though he could tell he was nervous. Still pulling him to the bed, he pulled at Frank's shirt, throwing it aside. Frank doing the same as he pulled at Danny's. 

Now shirtless when they reconnected, Frank shivered as he explored the others body with his hands. Danny actually had quite a bit of scars. Something he never really noticed till this moment. "You trust me right Frank?" Danny suddenly cut in. Grabbing Frank's hands and stopping their exploration. 

"Should I?" Frank asked. Unsure where that one came from him. 

"No." Danny admitted, kissing the side of Frank's mouth before trailing kisses down as he pushed Frank down against the bed. "But you do anyway." Danny continued. Grinning as Frank's gasped, especially when he moved further down. 

"I'm going to go out on a whim though and assume you've never done anal." Danny said. "Doubt your girl would have been into that." He mused. Frank frowned before reaching out his hand trailing through Danny's hair. It was pretty long honestly. His own hair was also getting longer then he preferred covering his eyes if he looked a certain way. He hadn't had it this long since he was in elementary school. 

He wondered if there was a way to get a haircut here? Not everyone had long hair. And he assumed Danny only did cause no one would trust him near scissors. 

"You always this distracted before sex?" Danny questioned suddenly. Getting Frank's attention. Feeling embarrassed he shook his head. 

"Just got lost in thought." He admitted. 

"Well, you sure you are okay with me fucking you?" Danny questioned in amusement. Frank hesitated. 

"I'm not scared." He responded.

"Oh you shouldn't be. You should be excited." Danny responded. Reaching down and grabbing onto Frank's dick. Causing him to jolt as his breath hitched. "Oh it has been way too long for you huh baby boy. Almost like you were saving yourself for me. Not even touching yourself." Danny said. His voice low as he stroked Frank slowly.

"You wish." He whispered, looking disgusted as Danny licked his cheek. Licked it like a dog. Although that was kind of weird he let it go. 

"You have a weird idea of foreplay." Frank murmured. Reaching out himself as he pulled at the others pants. God if they lingered he might still back out. 

Danny allowed his frenzied movements as he mirrored them. Pulling Frank free of the ugly sweats they were supplied. Now he had seen his boy naked before a few times but he was really able to appreciate it with Frank pinned beneath him. Naked and blushing at just the attention Danny was giving him. 

"I want to cherish this but I know counts will be starting soon." Danny noted. So grinning he reached up to the top bunk bed and actually pulled out lube of all things. 

"How." Frank deadpanned. 

"Stole it." Danny stated with a grin. He wasn't going to elaborate further though as he coated his hand. Looking down at Frank who bit his lip watching his hands movements. 

"Flip over onto your stomach." Danny ordered. Frank nodded before following the direction. Being careful not to lay on his hurt arm. He flinched as he was touched but tried to relax as Danny gave him a gentle kiss on the lower back. 

His eyes squeezed shut as he grit his teeth. The feeling of being penetrated so strange. He didn't really want to focus on what was happening but he didnt really have anything else to focus on. So he felt every stroke and push, he bit back a whimper as Danny squeezed more lube inside of him. 

Although he had to admit it wasn't all bad. Weird yes but not the worst thing he had experienced. Suddenly though Danny pushed his front, and middle finger forward pushing against something that sent a wave of pleasure through Frank. An unexpected moan escaping him as he tried to push back. 

Eyes wide, he turned to look back only to find Danny grinning down at him. "Now that got you into the mood." He teased. Now with Frank's attention on him, he uncapped the lube again and out a nice amount on his dick. Frank watching the movement even as he blushed. 

Danny was quick as Frank felt the tip poke at his entrance. His breath coming in gasps as he tried not to panic. Danny must have noticed his turmoil. As a hand came over and cupped over his mouth and nose. At the same time he pushed inside. Drawing out a muffled groan from Frank. 

Feeling dizzy as he tried to get his breath back. A loud whine escaped him as Danny finally let go but at the same time pushed in with a hard thrust. It hurt but also hit that spot again. Sending a wave of pain pleasure through Frank. "Feels good doesn't it." Danny questioned softly. 

Frank nodded, the feel of him rocking inside of him, making his inner gay panic quiet as he just enjoyed the feeling. "Harder." He gasped out. 

Danny grinned before accepting his request as he pulled out and flicked his hips. Rocking the other beneath him. Grinning as Frank groaned into the pillows. He kind of regret choosing this position as he couldn't see Frank's face as well. But figured it would be the best for his first time. 

It honestly had been a long time for both though. So even though Danny wanted this to last. His own need to cum quickly came. As wrapping his arm around the others chest. He pistoned hard and fast inside of Frank. The sound echoing in the cell. He was certain their cellmates could hear which just excited him even more. 

Frank meanwhile slipped his hand down to stroke his own dick. Moans and whines escaping him at each thrust that just grew more louder at each grind inside of him. He came before Danny, as he shook and tightened against the other. Hating himself for actually enjoying it as he felt the others orgasm hit as he released deep inside of Frank. 

A sigh like groan escaping him. They barely got to enjoy the afterglow though as they heard the count being called. Danny moved quickly as he got his pants and shirt on. Quickly grabbing Frank and forcing him to dress just as quickly. 

As the count was completed and the door was locked behind the guards. Danny immediately grabbed Frank who had a disgusted look on his face. "Aww was it really that bad?" He questioned. 

"No, it's just..." Frank started before his face blushed. Pulling away from Danny, he pulled the pants off. Showing that the inside was covered with the cum that was leaking out. Frank looking horrified as he quickly threw them away. 

"Could just sleep naked." Danny teased. Frank huffed before heading behind the wall where their little bathroom was. 

After awhile he did return cleaned off. And grabbing a pair of the terrible supplied underwear and sweats he got dressed again quickly. Danny craved to hold him but he didn't want to push or scare Frank. He knew what he agreed to was something major to the boy. Even if it was nothing to special to Danny. 

"My ass hurts." Frank admitted after a moment. Causing Danny to laugh as he grabbed him and pulled him against himself. 

"Let's just sleep on it." Danny suggested just as lights off were called. They didn't always sleep at exactly lights off. But he could tell by Frank's sluggish movements that he was tired. 

Crawling into bed, they held each other for a long while. Although Danny could tell there was awkwardness. "You okay baby?" He questioned. Knowing an hour had gone by with Frank still being wide awake. 

"I don't know." Frank whispered softly. Danny frowned at that. Frank didn't always make sense to him but he wasnt sure what he meant by that. Not sure what to say he just rubbed gentle circles against the other. Relieved when Frank didn't say more. He wasn't really sure how to help with emotions like that. 

_______________________

"-far gone in sen...ility?" Frank read causing Danny to look up. Frank at the point where he would just show the other the word.

"Senility. Cause shes an old hag." Danny explained. Half listening as Frank read out loud. Since the night in the library it tended to become a thing. Danny enjoyed it but today he was a bit distracted which Frank seemed to notice. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned. Crouching down next to Danny as he inspected the weird scribbles he was writing on a paper. 

"Visualizing." Danny said. Chewing on the back of a pen as he stared at his work. After a moment though he grabbed nearby paint and covered the paper. Crumbling it up before turning to smile at Frank. 

"Heard your little friends are visiting tomorrow." He noted. Frank nodded as he leaned back on the chair. Setting down the book but marking his spot. 

Looking at the time, he also reached into his pocket before grabbing his pills. Which Danny took careful note of. "Surprised you've been taking them so willingly." Danny said. 

Frank glanced at him before shrugging. Swallowing the pills before walking over to the fountain in the library. Returning though he sat down before pocketing them. "Like the way they make me numb." He admitted. 

Danny's ears narrowed, "You shouldn't take them." He said lowly. Frank spared a glance at him before nodding. 

"I know, but the doc said if I do I might actually be able to shorten my sentence." He admitted. Which yeah he had to admit didn't sound like him. But truth be told, he didn't want to be here. So he was willing to take a few pills and do some school work to maybe get out. 

Danny just tapped the table before standing. "Let's go back to the cell." He suggested. Frank didn't really want to leave though. Enjoying the library. 

"Why, I like it here. And we still have half an hour." Frank argued. 

"We are going back to the cell." Danny repeated. Standing up and glaring at Frank. Frank however stood up on his tiptoes as he crossed his arms glaring right back. 

"I don't want to." Frank repeated just as sternly. Danny met his gaze before looking around. Nobody was actively watching them so grabbing Frank's arm he roughly pulled him forward towards the exit. "Fucking no! You can leave. You can't force me to follow you every fucking where!" Frank started yelling. Ripping his arm out from Danny's grip. 

Suddenly being pushed up against the wall. Danny growled, "Frank." He started only to be interrupted as the guards came between them. 

"Oh look the fags are having a lovers spat." One of the men said. Danny glanced at the man briefly, although also noticed how Frank stilled. His demeanor falling slightly. 

"We're over it." Danny said. Taking great care not to lash out. It would not help the situation even if he was pissed. Thankfully these guards seemed all talk as they left the two although stood nearby obviously watching. 

Frank just went back to the table they were at. Grabbing the book and sitting down. Danny just shook his head before leaving. Frank's gaze on him as he left the library. 

It was rare that Frank actually did have a moment away from Danny. And setting the book down he looked outside the window. It was a nice day, with a few clouds which helped with the hot weather. 

It had been almost a week and a half since they slept together. And admittedly ever since then, Frank knew he had been a bit distant. Which must have been frustrating Danny. Especially since, of course having one taste was making him a bit more handsy. 

Frank allowed it a few times but it still upset him. Which he knew was just his own issue. Even the doctor was talking to him about it. But seemed to think that it wasn't a good idea. Even asking Frank that if he wanted a transfer he would allow it. Which seemed extreme to Frank. 

But now that he was alone, he decided to take this moment to really think about it. He couldn't just pretend that it was all Danny. He knew he had enjoyed it. Fuck he was pretty sure he actually really liked Danny. He wasn't sure if it was love yet, still too brokenhearted about Julie to rebound so quickly. But he was definitely fond of Danny. 

Although he did have to admit that the serial killer also made him nervous. Yeah it was fucking hot as fuck that he killed Tony for him. But it kind of made Frank nervous. The more he was around Danny the more in debt he felt he was. And it didn't help that he felt like he was always being watched. And probally actually was. 

He didn't know if one day he'd just piss Danny off and he'd kill him too. A crash outside drew his attention for a moment. Watching as the guards went to go harass whoever fucked up and knocked over some books. 

Sighing however Frank looked away. Perhaps he would deserve it. He was kind of stringing Danny along. And Danny really wasn't someone he should. Considering the nature of the man in question. "Ugh." Frank groaned, it was all so frustrating. 

Although he had to admit he didn't really want Danny upset with him. Cause even if he wasn't sure he was in love with him. He still cared for him deeply. So with that in mind he grabbed his book and headed off. Only about ten minutes left of free time. Heading to his cell, Danny actually wasn't there. Which was surprising. 

Not really sure where else to look though he just stayed there as nighttime count was called. And everyone would be ushered back. Danny being one of them. Danny just crossed his arms when he saw Frank ignoring him as the count happened. 

As the guards left Frank walked over to him. Standing a bit away from him as he considered what to say. "I don't like being ordered around." Frank admitted. 

Danny shrugged, "Aww, poor you." He said bitingly. Frank was taken aback but found himself angered at the words. The drugs however stopped him from blowing off the handle.

"What's your deal?" He demanded. 

"No what is yours, Frank?" Danny questioned. Frank hesitated unsure what Danny meant by that. He didn't have to think long before Danny continued. "Are you really that scared of being gay that you'll pretend you didn't fucking like that?" He questioned. The tone and the way Danny stood reminded Frank that he wasn't the only one in therapy. 

And that this particular Male had a habit of skipping his medication. And at the moment, he looked quite terrifying. Frank was no chicken though. "Yeah I did like it. And also yeah I didn't want to like it okay? Not everyone can be as open to being a fucking faggot as you." Frank admitted angrily. 

"A lot of projecting you are throwing on me. Gay boy, maybe you should go cry to the doctor about it." Danny responded. Frank huffed. 

"What do you want from me Danny?" He questioned. Tempted to tell him to get the back on his meds cause he knew that Danny somehow missed a dose. Would explain why he was so psychotic right now. 

He didn't answer though which just made Frank angry. "Oh great the silent treatment. You know for someone older then me. You act like more of a child then I ever fucking did!" Frank growled. Flinching as Danny lunged forward. He held his ground though as Danny kept his gaze on him. 

"I want you to listen to me and do as I say." He said. 

Frank shook his head, "No, you aren't my fucking dad or my boss you're..." he broke off not sure what exactly to call Danny. "An asshole. Who thinks he has the right to control everything I do." Frank finally finished.

"Oh? Is that all I am to you?" Danny responded. Still heated though Frank shook his head before smacking his shoulders. 

"You know you are more then that. I don't... I don't know what yet but I'm just sick of being told what to do all the time. Yeah I let you fuck me. And yeah I enjoyed it but... I also have the right to fucking process that without some creep trying to dig their hands down my pants." Frank started before getting into a monologue. "And also you know like, I just found out my girlfriend left me for another dude. After I went to jail for saving her fucking life. And I didn't even have time to fucking be pissed or mourn or anything cause I had your horny ass on me." Frank said. Pulling away from Danny and pacing. 

"I like being around you Danny. Or this would have been an issue way sooner." Frank admitted finally. Knowing Danny was still watching. Frank's anger never lasted long on the drugs though so he already felt himself calming. 

"But you don't love me?" Danny finally said. 

Frank hesitated, cause there was the question that even he didnt know. He decided perhaps to be honest. "I don't know, okay? Yes? Maybe? I like some things you do." Frank admitted. 

There was silence for a moment as Danny sat their contemplating it. "Like?" He asked.

"I like the way you look when you get lost in thought, I like the way you smell, I love it when you doodle, I love your laugh." Frank said, blushing as he realized there actually was quite a bit of stuff. Even he never realized how much stuff he did like. "I actually do like it when you hold me, I like reading with you, I..." Frank broke off at that as Danny hugged him from behind. Hesitating for a moment before leaning his head back as he relaxed against Danny. 

"I... I love it when you kiss me." Frank whispered. Danny responding by giving a gentle kiss on the back of Frank's neck causing him to shiver. "I like having your attention." Frank admitted. It seemed at this point he couldn't stop. "Even though I shouldn't." 

"Theres lots of things in life you shouldn't. You need to stop being afraid of them." Danny finally said softly. Frank just nodded, knowing that it was true but it was easier said then done. 

"I'm sorry." Frank finally said. Turning before looking up at Danny his hands reaching out to tangle into his hair. "I'm not... a very good boyfriend." He said testing the word out. Actually feeling happy as he noticed how that one word brightened Danny's whole mood. 

"Yeah, but you are a pretty bitch." Danny responded causing Frank to smack his arm. Feigning mock hurt Danny laughed as lights out were finally called. 

"Still pissed. Think you owe me one." Danny said shifting closer to Frank. Frank just nodded before looking down. "I always owe people." He whispered softly. 

Danny narrowed his eyes at that before pulling Frank into an embrace against him. "No. Just me." He whispered. Staring past Frank before a small smile came to his face. "Just me." 

______________________

Danny stared up at the ceiling as Frank slept against him. Counting the different tiles and noticing immediately when Frank's breath changed. "No.." the boy whimpered. Causing Danny to avert his attention back to him. 

Frank had a lot of nightmares. They always were so interesting to watch. Most of the times Frank would wake up screaming or punching. Until Danny would pin him down. He never talked about them either, even when Danny asked nicely. 

This wasn't one of those times though. Danny knew this nightmare. He pulled away as Frank curled up shaking his head on the bed. Begging for something but Danny just ignored him. 

He knew that soon his plan would be hatched, only a few more days left. And he needed as much prep time as he could. Away from Frank's prying eyes. He loved the boy but... 

He watched Frank curl up into a ball. 

He had a feeling he wasn't up to this next stage. Working alone in the corner. He timed the guards, a meaningless task that he had already memorized but it distracted him of his other goal. Four more days. Four more days and they were fucking out of here. 

Frank woke up with a whimpered cry. Danny glancing over at him as he looked around eyes wide before his gaze fell on him. Immediately relaxing. It was strange having someone feel calm looking at him. So giving a small smile he waved at Frank, "Morning." He purred. 

Frank didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around Danny when he approached. His heart beating so fast against the steady beat of Dannys. Grabbing the kids hands, Danny shifted so he could spoon the other. Relieved when he didn't fight it simply accepted it. "Think you need a distraction, baby boy." Danny whispered, reaching down and slipping his hands into the others pants. Grinning when he immediately felt the reaction. 

"Yeah." Came the breathy reply a moment later. 

__________________________

Frank groaned as he got ready to meet the Legion. Why he agreed to have sex with Danny a few hours before was behind him. Even though the asshole promised to be nice, it didn't seem to be in his vocabulary. Still, he couldn't help but grin as he attempted to straighten his hair. Their cell seemed like one of the only ones without a mirror. 

Frowning though he once again was reminded of how much he hated how long his hair was. Usually he kept it quite short almost a buzz cut. But at this point it would cover his eyes if he didn't cover the bangs. His hair having a natural wave to it that he hated. 

"Hey Canada, time to go." One of the guards said banging on the cell door. Deciding to leave his hair he sighed before getting up and following the man out. As he walked out, the man looked him over before snorting. 

Rolling his eyes Frank ignored him as he was lead out to visitation. Brightening immediately when he saw Joey and Susie. Hurrying out as he quickly stood across from them. It seemed Julie took his words to heart and didn't come today. 

"Hey. How are you guys?" He greeted.

"Great! We've been good." Joey said. Susie quickly nodding, her hair a bright purple this time. And not just at the roots. 

"We got a cat!" Susie explained. Bringing out a picture, of her and what seemed to be a fluffy black and white kitten. 

"You got a cat." Frank said. 

"We named it Legion." Susie said sounding mighty pleased at herself. Frank seemed surprised before looking over the cat picture again. 

"I guess it can join. Every team needs a mascot." He said handing the picture back. Joey however seemed to be staring at Frank. "What's up?" Frank questioned. 

"You okay, man?" Joey questioned. 

"Yeah, all things considered." Frank responded. 

"You're neck." Joey responded. 

It was as if those words conjured an image. Danny biting him as they both neared their release. The pain hurting for a second but being relieved as he just started to suck that one spot. 

Oh fuck. 

"Oh that, that's nothing." Frank said quickly. 

"Its a hickey." Susie noted. 

"Oh my god Frank are you someones... bitch?" Joey asked. Sounding generally concerned. As Frank's face went beat red, trying to cover up his neck. 

"No!" He said loudly. Drawing peoples attention for a moment. Before he shook his head, "No." He said more quietly. 

He watched as Susie and Joey shared a look. Knowing they weren't going to let it go and what they might be thinking. "Ihaveaboyfriend." He said quickly and under his breath so it could barely be heard. 

"What?" Joey prodded. 

Frank hesitated, his stomach doing flips as he met both of their gazes. "I have a boyfriend." He said, clear this time. The minute the words left him though he looked down. Not wanting to see their faces when he said this. Hands immediately tapping on the table. 

"Frank..." Susie started. 

Frank however stood, "Don't, don't I..." he started only to flinch as he felt his hands being grabbed. Not even sure why that was his reaction. Fuck what they had to say. If his Legion despised him for this then... then fuck them. They were never his family to begin with. 

"Hey Frank it's okay." Susie's voice cut in. Interrupting his internal monologue. Another pair of arms wrapped around him as he was held. 

"I don't mean to be like this." Frank whimpered. 

"Hey hey break it up." One of the guards voices called. 

"Lady, give us a minute." Joey said. Frank tensed as he pulled away for a moment. 

Hearing a loud exaggerated sigh, he was relieved when the woman actually walked off. "Frank look at us." Susie whispered. Still scared but never a coward, Frank looked up to meet first Susie then Joey's gaze. 

"Its alright man." Joey said softly. "You know, I actually kind of had a feeling. Remember Jeff?" Joey questioned. 

"The one that made the mural?" Susie questioned in amusment before she seemed to laugh as well. "Oh my god your right." She said. 

"What? What about Jeff?" Frank questioned. 

"Oh yeah Jeff threw in some extra pop corn bags. This is one of Jeff's favorite songs he showed me it. Oh my god guys let's have Jeff make the mural. Hes such an amazing artist." Susie mocked, trying to do her best Frank impression. Frank blinked in surprise before feeling his face redden as Joey cut in. 

"No guys, Jeff isn't like the others. Hes cool, really tall too. Hes a good guy." Joey finished. They weren't perfect but Frank did remember him saying all this stuff. 

"Frank, its okay though." Susie said being serious for a moment as she gave him a gentle squeeze. Pulling away before giving him a bright smile.

"We still love you regardless." She said with a wink. Joey nodding before squeezing his shoulder and getting up. 

"Yeah man, if that night in a convenience store wasn't enough to scare me away. Knowing you like dick in the ass isn't either." Joey said with a laugh. Frank frowned before rolling his eyes. Although a small smile made it on his face as he stood back up and took a seat. 

Smiling he looked around before his gaze fell on an empty seat. Suddenly feeling his heart hurt. "Hows Julie?" He questioned after a moment.

"She's... okay. She misses you, you know. She really wanted to come." Susie said. Frank looked down at that. 

"She told us to wish you an early happy birthday." Joey said. 

"Its, already almost my birthday?" Frank questioned softly. 

"Yeah, Frank, in two days. Happy 21 am I right?" Susie cut in. Sounding worried. 

Frank just stared at them both before nodding. "Yeah, 21." He said. 

Silence befell after that before a soft sigh escaped Joey. "We love you man. Don't forget that." He said. Just as time was called on visitation. 

Standing up, Frank looked back towards where the guards were calling everyone before shaking his head. "See you soon?" He asked getting an easy nod from them.

"Duh, couldn't keep us away." Susie replied. 

Smiling he gave one final nod towards them before walking back towards the guards. 

_____________________________

"Its my birthday in a few days." Frank said. Walking over and standing next to Danny as the other lifted weights. Danny just hummed at the news before setting the weight down. 

"That's nice." He commented, turning to inspect Frank. His gaze moving past him for a moment before back on Frank. 

Frank however remembered something else and crossed his arm before angrily pointing at his neck. "By the way, what the fuck is this?" He questioned. Danny shrugged giving a cheeky grin before he sighed. 

"Sorry you're birthdays coming up. But no other time really works." He said. Frank was confused. 

"What?" He asked. 

Before yelping as a kick suddenly knocked him down. Flipping around he noticed a much larger man above him. "Yo, what the fuck?" He demanded. Getting to his feet and raising his fists. Growing confused as Danny walked past Frank. 

"Sorry Frank. I swear it'll make sense later." Danny said. Frank just barely dodging a punch as the other man swung at him. Angry Frank went to punch back as well. 

"Danny?" He yelled angrily. Moving to try to get past the other man before being grabbed and shoved down. "Ugh fuck off!" He snarled kicking at him before throwing his own punch. Landing his mark but only working to anger whoever the fuck this was. 

Dodging the first hit. He was clearly at a disadvantage on size. But he didn't give a fuck, flipping and barely avoiding another as he got out from under the guy. Using some of the training that Danny taught him. 

He barely got his feet before more swings and kicks were leveled at him. One managing to hit him in the face as he stumbled back dodging another as he glared at the man. "Ugh, I'm so sick of being the smallest motherfucker here." Frank growled. 

Vision growing red he leaped at the other again. Being unrelenting as he punched and scratched. Biting at the man when he shoved him against the wall. Head butting him when he got too close. Still taking his own hits but not caring. 

White hot flashes overcame him as he screamed, falling to the ground. Guards had been forgotten but as he shook on the ground. He groaned as his arms were quickly handcuffed behind him. "Put him in isolation." One of the guards said. 

Frank's eyes widened as he attempted to squirm. "Wait, wait no." He started before everything went dark as he was knocked out. 

_______________________________

One thing the movies did not get right about prison. Was isolation. Besides the brief talk with the warden and his psychiatrist. There was nothing after that. And considering how much the doctor was pushing his medication on Frank. Him not leaving him any was also alarming. 

But nothing had been more devastating then the few moments before he was thrown down here. Danny just walking out as a fight started. Apologizing, saying that Frank would understand. 

Understand what? 

There was a bed but it didn't even have a blanket. And Frank really wasn't up to sleeping. Sitting down in a corner of the room and pulling at his hair. He hated being alone. He couldn't be alone. 

"Maybe it's just for a night." He said out loud. Feeling relieved at hearing his own voice. "One night." He agreed with himself. 

_________________________________

"Frank. Frank." A voice whispered. Blinking tired eyes opened, he was surprised to see Julie. Her face covered by a familiar mask. 

"Julie." He said uncertainly. 

"Why'd you make us do it?" She questioned. 

"What?" He asked. Pulling away from her before bumping into something else. 

Turning around he jumped as he saw the sightless dead eyes of the janitor. Scrambling away, he gasped as he was grabbed by Julie. "You made us killers." She said before a blade sunk into his chest. Causing him to scream. 

"No!" He cried, getting to his feet and smacking hard into the wall. Breathing heavily as he patted at his chest not seeing any visible wound. Looking around, he realized he was still in solitary. 

"Please." He started quietly. "Please, let me out. Let me out!" He screamed, running at the door and slamming against it. 

Pain erupting from his shoulder as he landed on the ground. Groaning as he rolled around. Reaching up and pulling at his hair. Long hair. His hair is never long. 

"Oh honey you look adorable." 

"Mom.." Frank questioned. Looking around wildly for her but not seeing her anywhere. 

"Oh fuck I'm losing it. I'm losing it." Frank whimpered. Crawling backwards so he was against the wall again. 

"Losing it! You straight up lost the game! Way to fucking go Morrison!" The voice of Keith Anderson said. Frank flinching as he remembered him being pushed. Feeling anger rise up at the memory. 

"Don't fucking touch me." He said turning away from the mental image before it could continue. Tears pricking at his eyes. "I don't want to be alone with myself." 

"What do you want Danny hear with you. Isn't he the reason why you are here in the first place?" Frank shook his head.

"He said he had a reason." He responded. 

"He... he had a reason." 

________________________________

"Are you sure about this doctor?" A woman said watching the footage of the cell. Frank rocking against the wall, mumbling and occasionally punching the ground. The woman flinching as she saw the blood left behind. "Hes hurting himself." She said. 

"I knew it was only a matter of time till Frank ended up here." Davis said, gaze locked on Frank. 

"I know it's hard but this needs to play through. I need to see for myself." He said. The woman frowned at his words. 

"What do you mean? See what?" She asked. Forcing herself to look away and focus completely on the doctor. 

"I stumbled across something when dealing with the boy. I took on his case because I saw it. The same reason I focus so much on Daniel as well." He said. 

"That poor janitor was not his first victim." He explained. "The thing is though. I don't think Frank realizes this." He said. 

"What do you mean? Hes just a kid. Thought you said he was making remarkable recovery. But this, doctor, hes going through a psychotic break." She said. Looking over at Frank before back at him. 

"We have to pull him out." She said. 

"No, no look." He said smiling as he pushed past the woman. "There it is." 

____________________________

"Hey fucker, just be thankful we took your sorry ass in." A voice called. The sound of a bottle smashing near Frank causing him to cry out as he got to his feet. Collapsing a second later, feeling like he was surrounded by water. Panicking as he tried to get back up. 

"Never fucking wanted you." A voice growled above him. Gasping he finally got his breath as once more he crawled away. 

Rocking in place, the voices around him just started getting louder. "Shut up. Just shut up." He begged shaking his head side to side. 

"Why should we shut up? So you can just say another bullshit excuse about how you ruined our fucking lives!" Julie's voice rang. 

"We should have never followed you." Joey said as well. 

"Guys, guys please." Frank begged. Punching the ground wanting it all to stop. The pain it caused soothing even as his vision blurred. 

"You ruined my fucking life. You son of a bitch." Another voice called. Frank suddenly being kicked as a larger man stood over him. Punching and kicking. "Never fucking wanted a son. Especially not a son like you." The man spat. Frank openly sobbing as he looked up. 

A smiling mask staring back at him. A bloodied smear over where the mouth was. Another kick caused him to cry out before his father was suddenly pushed off of him. The smiling figure grabbing a broken beer bottle before swiping at the mans neck. 

Frank flinched as he attempted to look away only to be forced to look by the masked figure grabbing his chin. "We did that." It said. Voice a perfect replica of Frank's own. 

"What?" 

"Our dad." He responded. Throwing the glass at the now dead body. The scene disappearing as he did so. 

"No, no I didn't." Frank whispered shaking his head. Flinching as he was grabbed by the other creature. 

"Oh you tried so hard to forget me. That little stab with our friends though. Oh that was fun! Was thinking I might have to kill Susie too but she came through in the end." The being said. "You awakened me again, but now even here you are trying to forget me. Push me away." The man said. 

"Who are you?" Frank questioned. 

________________________________

"This is insane. I have to call this in." The woman said. Having seen quite enough of the torture the boy was going through. Leaving the room she walked away. The doctor paying her no mind as he watched Frank with a smirk. 

Hearing footsteps behind him he didn't even look as he kept watching the footage of Frank. "You know Danny. I really actually didn't expect you to fall in love with him." The doctor said. Turning to stare at the Shrouded figure. 

Not at all alarmed by the bloodstained blade instead turning back to the feed. "Neither did I." Danny responded aiming the blade at the man. "Now, open it up so Frank and I can leave and maybe I'll make it quick, professor." Danny threatened. 

The man just chuckled before standing. The blade suddenly disintegrating in Danny's hand causing him to step back quickly. "Oh Daniel. You are usually much more clever then this." He mused. 

"What the fuck are you." Danny questioned. Instead of responding however a large spider like leg suddenly protruded outwards. 

"This ring any bells." It whispered. 

Danny froze before he suddenly gasped. His whole form changing as he now wore his familiar cloak. "Fuck." He swore. As fog started to expand around him. 

"Seriously, are the trials not enough? Got to fuck with our minds too." Danny questioned. Stepping past the Entity as he headed towards the door. Opening it to where Frank was not surprised when an invisible barrier appeared. "Why make me fall for him. I joined willingly to your murder game." Danny questioned. 

No answer was given and seeing a bit of leeway he pushed through before racing over to where Frank was. "Hey, hey we need to get up, baby boy." He said quickly. Glaring as the Entity walked in with him. 

"I remember when you first saw Frank and his little friends. You asked me why I chose him." It said. "I sensed this potential in him. A boy who didn't even know who he was. Able to convince ordinary people to kill with him. I imagine if I didn't grab him, he eventually would have forgotten about the little janitor incident." 

The Entity said reaching a clawed hand towards Frank which Danny immediately stepped between. Causing the man just to smile. "Frank was getting better. He could have been..." 

"Normal? Perhaps, but I don't want the normal Frank. I want the deranged one. Although it was interesting getting to know him." The Entity said. Before refocusing on Danny. 

"Did you actually want him too. If I actually let you go. What would you have done. Lived a normal life? No, no you are incapable. You'd just keep killing and then come home to your little boy. Baby boy as you called him." He taunted. 

"Yeah. And I'd make sweet fucking love to him too. And not have to worry about an asshole spider god in the sky." Danny responded. Holding Frank as he breathed in his scent. Glaring at the Entity. 

"Humans are so simple. So naive but oh so hopeful. I love the feel of crushing that hope. Cause each time it becomes stronger and more delicious. Until well it doesn't and people are just empty shells." The Entity mused. 

Glaring at the Entity, Danny jumped as hands came to rest on his jaw. "So you really are here." Frank's voice whispered. "Why'd you send me to isolation?" He asked sounding hurt. Voice strained. Even as his form started to change, the familiar leather coat taking over the prisons shirt, his pants becoming jeans and his shoes the ratty ones he was taken in. 

His face being covered by the smiley mask he was known for. 

"Well, this was fun but think it's time to return back to our realm." The Entity mused. The fog rolling in again. This however made Danny pause. 

"Return?" He said looking up. "We're actually on earth?" The Entity didn't respond however as more fog rolled up. Grabbing Frank however, Danny ripped him to his feet. 

"What are you doing, Daniel?" The Entity asked. 

"What I planned to do. Escape." Danny responded. Quickly racing for the doorway. Just barely pulling Frank through as it slammed shut behind them. 

"What's happening." Frank mumbled. 

"Just follow me." Danny ordered. Looking back as the fog quickly approached and racing down the hall. Now more then ever they needed to get out of the prison. And thankfully his plan of sending Frank to isolation, had a reason. 

Taking the key card from a dead guard. He quickly raced over to the door. "Wait when did he die." Frank questioned. 

"Earlier." Ghostface responded the keycard working as the door slid open. Grabbing Frank's hand they made it into a parking lot. The fog slowly approaching behind them. 

"Don't run from me. You really think you can escape?" The Entitys voice rang. 

"This one." He said walking over to a jeep and hopping into the front. Crossing wires as he worked to hotwire the vehicle. As it finally worked he turned to see Frank staring at the fog. It now curling around his ankles. 

"Come on Frank. Nobody will hurt you in my realm. No, you can hurt them." It whispered. Frank groaned as he clutched at his head. Another memory hitting him. But now wasn't the time so quickly grabbing Frank he shoved him in the back seat before crawling into the driver's. 

Kicking the van into drive they quickly surged forward as the automatic gate opened. Driving through they approached the actual gate. Danny taking a deep breath before putting his foot on the gas. The car speeding up, gunshots going off as they smashed through the barrier. Quickly grabbing the wheel to keep it steady, he risked a glance back smirking as the alarms started going off. 

"You won't be able to hide from me forever Daniel. I'll find you again. There is no escape." The Entitys voice whispered before finally cutting out. Sparing a glance back, no more fog seemed to be following. A grin fell across Danny's face as he kept going. 

Frank suddenly plopping down in the passenger seat caused him to look over. "Im not sure what is real and what isn't." He admitted. Pulling his smiley mask off and staring at it. 

Before raising an eyebrow up at Danny. "You really just wear a cheap halloween costume?" He questioned. 

"We just escaped, two prisons in one, and your first thought is to insult my costume." Danny questioned. 

"Guess so." Frank responded looking outside as the trees raced past. 

"Do you think my Legion is still trapped?" He asked softly. 

"Probably, not sure what was real of all that but, I do know that they were with you in the Entities realm." He admitted. 

Frank nodded, "Thought so." He said softly. Danny chose to ignore him as his obvious emotions bled through. 

The drive was mostly in silence before they ditched the car. Jumping between vehicles and driving all through the night and well into the next day. At some point changing, to appear more normal to others. In case they happened to glance over. 

Finally as night was approaching the next day. Danny finally felt it was safe enough to stop. Arriving at a cheap motel, they used some cash they managed to snag out of their second getaway vehicle. Buying a room and some food from a nearby cheap diner. Inside Danny quickly turned on the tv, scanning for any news about their breakout as they ate. 

"This doesn't make sense." Danny murmured. "Theres nothing." He mused. 

"Maybe the prison was fake too." Frank suggested. Danny shook his head before looking back at the screen. 

"Maybe..." he agreed. Before his eyes widened as he remembered something. Reaching into his cloak, a low hesitant laugh escaped him as he pulled out a book. 

Throwing it on the bed, Frank quickly picked it up. "Cujo. This was the one I was reading." He realized. 

"Put it in my pocket before I went to get you." He admitted. 

"Well, guess that's a good thing." Frank said. "Prison was real but..." 

"Their not looking for us." Danny said with a smile. Turning towards Frank before grabbing him and pulling him into a hard kiss. 

"Yeah just a spider god who made us kill for sport daily then locked us in a weird prison experiment. No biggie." He responded breaking the kiss. 

"As long as I have you. I'm not worried." 

"Fag." 

"What does that make you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> or is it? 
> 
> Maybe down the line I might do a seperate story or one shot of them now free from the Entity and Prison. Depends. 
> 
> I know the Ending was kind of strange but I told myself I would not continue it unless I had an ending I was proud of. And well, here it is. 
> 
> Thank you for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. Probally will continue it but might not. We'll see.


End file.
